A Slushie Facial
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Blaine and Kurt both get slushied on the first day of school. As the rush to the bathroom and take each other's shirts off to clean up hormones begin to take over and they can't control themselves.Smut/fluff


**PLEASE review! This is just a one shot an idea I've had for a while ever since the talk about Blaine getting slushied have been going around :)**

It was right when they were about to kiss. Blaine had insisted that they hold hands in the hallway even though Kurt at first was shy about it. He wasn't used to public display of affection. Only public display of torment. But Blaine insisted. He told Kurt that he didn't care what people thought of them. That if other couples did it, why couldn't they? Still, Kurt wasn't used to someone treating him with this much kindness at school. During the Summer it was different, but at school he was used to being tormented.

Blaine noticed how nervous Kurt appeared and wanted to ease the tension. He leaned over and his lips touched Kurt's gently. Kurt looked surprised, but then smiled and slowly kissed back.

That was when both were hit with a slushy, just when they were going to go in for a second kiss. The students around them laughed and giggled as both stood there,their faces completely soaked and their shirts getting drenched.

"Welcome to McKingley High," sneered one of the students to Blaine as they walked by.

An ice cube fell down Kurt's back and he shivered and stared at Blaine. He felt terrible. Blaine looked so helpless and mortified, his hair wet, and even his jeans getting water on the. But the look he hated the most was the how sad Blaine looked when he saw Kurt was as soaked as he was.

Kurt quickly ushered him into the boy's restroom and locked the door.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine mumbled and he looked shocked.

"What?"

"If I hadn't kissed you in public, or held your hands you wouldn't be soaked like this. And humiliated."

"No, no, no. It's my fault that this happened to you," Kurt quickly reassured him. "It's because of me, being the school fairy and all-"

"Don't call yourself that!" Blaine's voice was suddenly sharp. Kurt sucked in his breath.

"Come on, let's get our shirts off."

"What are we going to change into?"

Kurt scoffed at him as he took off his backpack which had dripped some water on the edge.

"I always carry a few t-shirts with me."

"But I'm not your size..."

"I have a sweater that's too big for me in here too. That'll have to do," Kurt interrupted him. Blaine nodded and as Kurt reached out to take off Blaine's shirt, Blaine did the same.

Instead of reaching for the towels to clean up both just stared at each other. They had made out plenty of times and even given each other handjobs as well as blowjobs but they had not seen each other shirtless yet. Kurt was very nervous and timid when it came about sex and Blaine didn't want to scare Kurt away, or pressure him. He went at Kurt's pace, more than willing to wait. He could wait forever as long as he had Kurt with him.

And now here they were, both shirtless and utterly soaked.

Kurt stared at Blaine's chest. He couldn't get past the perfection of it. There was muscles, but not too much. Just the right amount of chest hair...and his nipples. Kurt had never seen another person's nipples before. He barely looked at his own. The back of his ears turned a bright shade of pink and he was mortified at the slow erection that was happening.

Blaine also stared at Kurt's chest. When he had fooled around at parties he had seen a couple of guy's shirtless, though he was still a virgin too, but Kurt's was so different from the rest. So...pure almost. His chest was angel white and his nipples were smooth and pink. The water that dripped down them just made the entire thing hotter. He flushed when he felt his penis harden. He saw Kurt was clearly embarrassed, his face bright pink.

"I uh," stammered Kurt. "I...let me help you clean up..." He mumbled as he went to grab the paper towels. He went over to touch Blaine's chest, but froze. Blaine slowly took a paper towel from him and started to run it down Kurt's front. Kurt shivered and almost jumped when it brushed his nipple. He swallowed and did the same. He couldn't stop staring at the chest in front of him until he looked down and saw that Blaine had an erection as well. He almost gasped but then he saw Blaine's head as lowered. He clearly saw Kurt's and Kurt flushed a brighter shade of pink.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't resist. He couldn't stand seeing the water drip down Blaine's face and across his lips and down to his navel. He couldn't stand how wet and exposed his boyfriend was at the moment. And it had clearly turned both of them on. He had to do _something._ He grabbed Blaine's face, which caught Blaine by surprise, and kissed his lips with an aggressiveness which surprised Blaine- even though he didn't argue about it. In fact he attacked Kurt's lips with more fierceness than Kurt's. Fierceness that surprised even him. Where had that come from? He was normally so gentle with Kurt. He pushed Kurt's mouth open with his tongue and ran it over Kurt's teeth and own tongue. Kurt moaned into his mouth and moved his hips forward, hitting Blaine' leg. Blaine jumped at the action but continued to attack Kurt's mouth. He then moved lower and bit at Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped out lout and squeezed Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt's heart beat faster when he felt Blaine's mouth getting lower and lower. And then Blaine's tongue darted at his nipple. Kurt gasped again and squirmed as Blaine licked at bit at it like a hungry animal. He made sure all the water was gone. Blaine ran his tongue down Kurt's chest, then, and licked every wet spot he could find. Kurt's body shivered against Blaine's mouth. Blaine smiled. He loved the power he had over Kurt. How he was able to make Kurt's knees shake. Hell make his whole _body _shake. Now suddenly he was glad they had gotten slushied. After Kurt's chest was dry he stared at Kurt's jeans.

Kurt's breath got sharper and slower paced as he waited for Blaine to do something. As he suspected on what Blaine might do. Blaine frowned. Should he do it? It's not like he hasn't seen Kurt's cock before. He loved making Kurt feel good. And he made sure to go slow as well. But this was sort of happening somewhat fast and they were in school. His own cock hardened at the thought of them being in school. Screw it, he couldn't resist.

He quickly undid Kurt's belt and pushed down his jeans. Kurt moaned in anticipation and he smiled as he pushed Kurt's boxers down as well. He took Kurt's cock into his mouth, slowly but hungrily. Kurt gasped as his tongue circled the tip and slowly he went in deeper. He sucked harder and faster, for they didn't have a lot of time. Kurt moans became louder to the point where Blaine had to place his hand over Kurt's mouth. He could feel that this was the moment that Kurt was about to cum in his mouth. And that was when someone knocked on the door. Both jumped and Blaine almost bit Kurt's penis. Quickly he removed it from his mouth and Kurt looked both mortified and disappointed that they had to stop.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" The voice suddenly said. They remained silent as Kurt quickly zipped up his jeans and threw Blaine the spare sweater and some paper towels.

"Get the janitor," someone else said and they heard the footsteps leaving. They both sighed. As they looked at each other they burst out into short nervous laughs.

"Sorry I couldn't finish," said Blaine sheepishly as Kurt helped him clean up. "I hate to leave it like that."

"No, it's fine," Kurt assured him in a sheepish voice. "There's always after school, right?"

Blaine grinned at the response.

"And yeah also sorry if I was too aggressive... "

"You weren't-" Kurt said quickly.

"Good because I don't want to scare you away-"

"You didn't!" Kurt laughed and kissed him roughly on the lips as he buttoned his spare shirt. "You were perfect. It was just...poorly timed."

Blaine grinned.

"So that was what a slushie facial feels like," he mused as he tried to dry his hair some more. Kurt laughed at that.

"Kind of," he said. "You got the special treatment part of it, though"

Blaine chuckled.

"I could get used to that special treatment," he joked with a wink. As soon as both were as dry as they could get in that short amount of time Kurt opened the door. As they scurried out they froze when they saw Puck in front of them, about to go in. Puck gave them an evil and knowing grin that made Kurt groan.

"Enjoying your first day Anderson?" Puck teased and Blaine blushed a bit.

"Very much," he mumbled.

"I'm sure," laughed Puck. "I bet Kurt cleaned you up just fine in there." He winked at Hummel.

"We have to go to class," Kurt snapped, his face flushed with embarrassment. He grabbed Blaine's hand and as they both rushed off they heard Puck's laughter in the distance.

Kurt groaned as they headed to the classroom. He knew Puck would never let it go. It was only a short amount of time before the entire Glee club knew about this.

So much for a quiet none eventful first day of school.

**Sorry if the ending kind of sucked or seemed rushed, I'm horrible at them but I hoped you liked ti!**


End file.
